vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gokuwmon
Gokuwmon= Gokuwmon, who was born from within the boiling magma of Boot Volcano, extracted data from numerous databases to serve as models in its pursuit of strength, becoming a Combat Digimon that awakened to the combat instinct it was born with. Although it is journeying across the Digital World to challenge formidable enemies and satiate the craving engraved inside of its heart, if it encounters an opponent that it judges to be strong it will insolently request a battle, regardless of the situation. However, due to the "Kinkoji" which was placed on Gokuwmon's head by Sanzomon when it was born, its head will be constricted and it will pass out if it swears to excess, so it reluctantly observes decorum. Gokuwmon is proficient in a large number of martial and magical arts, and since the "Nyoikinkobou" in its hand is extensible, it can inflict strikes on enemies that are far away, and is also an all-purpose weapon that can fire a lightning cannon while connected, and fire lightning bullets as pistols when split in two. |-|Hanumon= A legendary Beast Man Digimon covered in golden-colored body fur. Although there have been many sightings of it reported in the Central Asian area of the Network, evidence proving its existence has not been found as of yet. It is extremely rare, and is said to be treated as a phantom Digimon by a group of people due to its exceptional skill in repelling malicious computer viruses and similar entities. There have also been rumors of it circling the Network at high speed while riding atop something resembling a cloud or puff of smoke. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Hanumon | Gokuwmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Champion level Vaccine Attribute Beast Man Digimon | Ultimate level Virus Attribute Beast Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Hanumon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hair Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Club Mastery, Smoke Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome, Light Manipulation, Flight, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness). |-|Gokuwmon=All previous abilities amplified, Staff Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Digitamamon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion Digimon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: Bone Club | Nyoikinkobou Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Data Digimon | Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hanumon *'Dohatsuten:' Hardens its fur to metallic hardness and shoots needle-like hairs from its body. *'Nyoi Bone:' Attacks with its extensible bone club. *'Maen Moubakuken:' Unleashes a series of flaming punches. *'Candle Ring:' Emits rings of light. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out an orb of darkness. When suffering this attack, opponents have their vital functions brought to a halt. Or spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. Gokuwmon *'Higi: Mugenei:' Deftly handles the Nyoikinkobou and makes sport of the enemy with its acrobatic movements, unleashing an attack of afterimages that makes it look like the opponent is under attack by a horde of Gokuwmon. *'Shippūjinraigeki:' Pierces the Nyoikinkobou into the ground and extends it to a thundercloud in the sky, then accumulates the thunder energy within itself, and rams the opponent like a bolt of thunder. *'Choutaiden Raikouhou:' Amplifies and fires the energy within the Nyoikinkobou. *'Jīndǒuyún:' Gathers clouds and flies through the sky at high speeds. Key: Hanumon | Gokuwmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Primates Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Club Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Hair Users Category:Staff Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Light Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4